


Laundry day

by Casskane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Laundry day smut with Bucky. Slight dub con tones. Fluffy ending.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Laundry day

It was laundry day at the Avenger's compound. This was clearly evident by the man once known as the notorious Winter Soldier sat on the sofa wearing sweatpants with a hole in the knee and a pink My Little Pony t-shirt that Tony had bought him as a joke about his long flowing mane. Bucky had had his hair cut within a week. Sam was sat next to him wearing a similar bottom of the barrel outfit. They didn't even notice you enter the room as they were too glued to their video game. You had decided to go do your laundry when they had put it on, despite their half hearted offer for you to join them. They tried to be polite and hide it but you knew it bugged them no end that you were effortlessly better than them at it. "I only have half a load of whites. Don't think am going to make a habit of doing your laundry but do you have anything else I can throw in?" You had the laundry basket balanced on your hip. Your Hello Kitty short shorts and vest top on full display. Sam answered with a quick "No, thanks!" while leaning forward on the sofa as his match became more intense. Bucky, who had already lost and was reclining in his seat, sat up sharply. His eyes swept up you figure before meeting yours. "I might. Let me go check." He stood, passing unnecessarily close to you before walking off in the direction of his room.   
You stood in the utility room sorting your laundry and thinking about Bucky moving passed you. You could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. He always smelled so good. Even in the stolen moments after a mission, when you both were covered in sweat and dirt. When his body would be pressed into yours as he took you roughly. The both of you using up the excess adrenaline in your systems. Since the pandemic things were quiet on the mission front. Who knew even the bad guys would take the precautions seriously? There was no excuse for you and Bucky to sneak off for a little 'stress relief'. You missed his touch but if you admitted that you'd have to talk about that fact that it wasn't just his touch that you missed. You missed him dropping his defenses. You missed the sweet words he'd whisper in your ear in languages he didn't think you understood. You missed him.   
You were jarred out of your thoughts by the sound of the door opening behind you. In the reflection of the metal splash back of the sink you saw Bucky enter the room and closed the door. "Hey Buck." you called over your shoulder as you carried on with your work. Suddenly, you felt a hand grip the base of your ponytail. Bucky used it as leveraged to pull you flush against him. "Don't you 'Hey Buck' me." He voice was low, his words were almost a growl. Maybe you should have been scared, you weren't, you knew Bucky wouldn't hurt you. You did grab at him instinctively to get him off you. His lower body pinned yours to the counter. He quickly grabbed your hands, held them both in his metal hand and return his other hand to your hair. He then pushed you forward until your upper body was pressed fully into the counter. The both of you knew that you were trained well enough to get out of his hold easily. If you wanted to that is. He leaned over you "You think you can just say 'Hey Buck' and act all innocent after what you've done?" Before you could ask what he meant by that he stood up. He released his hold on your hair and placed his free hand on your hip. He widened his stance to drop his hips level with yours. He pulled you back as he pressed his hardened length against your ass. You moaned at the feeling as well as the memory of what he could do with it. "You think you can go getting me this hard and not do anything about it, doll?" His voice was strained with the effort of holding back from fucking you right that second."In my day women had more respect, they didn't go around showing off their assets, getting men all worked up." The part of your brain that would have called him on that misogynistic bullshit had seemingly taken leave of it senses along with the rest of your brain. All you could think about was him. "What do you want me to do for you, Sarge?" you asked as innocently as possible. You felt his dick twitch at the nickname. "You're going to be a good girl and let me used this pretty pussy to work my cock until I come." It was the first time Bucky had ever said something dirty, in English anyway. It had you practically dripping. He pulled your little shorts down and off your legs. His sweatpants quickly followed. He took his length in his hand ran it up and down your folds he hissed at the contact. You groaned every time his thick head brushed your clit. After a few more passes he finally lined himself up with your entrance. You both moaned loudly as he slipped the tip in. Your pussy clenched around him, desperately wanting more. "Oh fuck, you're so wet. What's got you like this, huh?" You could hear the smirk on his face as he spoke. In one smooth thrust he slid inside completely. You let out a silence scream and your knees gave way as he hit that spot deep inside. Wrapping his metal arm around your waist he took your weight and hoisted you up. He grasped your throat, tilted your head back to gain free access to all the spots he knew you loved to have kissed. As he worked his way down from that spot behind your ear to the junction of your neck and shoulders his thrusts were shallow and slow. He gripped your hips and leaned his body back to allow him to thrust deeper. You gripped the counter to keep yourself steady. Considering all his big talk about just using you to get himself off, he seemed to be taking his time about it. You wonder for a moment if he had missed you just as much as you missed him. You thought about what it would be like to go on dates with him, to be able to touch him whenever you like, to call him yours. You trembled as your orgasm washed over you. Bucky groaned as he felt you come around him. In a flurry of movement Bucky pulled out of you, turned you to face him, picked you up and buried himself inside you again. "I don't remember saying you could come." He spat as he drove into you hard and fast. All you could do was wrap your legs around him and hold on to him. You could feel every one of his muscles moving against you. You wanted nothing more than to run your hands over them but with the force Bucky was pounding into you letting go wasn't a wise move. When he finally started to falter you managed to loosen your grip. Moving back, you got a look as his face, contorted in pleasure. He was so beautiful. At that moment he opened his eyes. You both looked at each other. Despite being completely naked together, exploring every inch of each other's bodies, you had never been this intimate. Staring straight into your eyes, he moved forward and rested you gently on the counter top. His fingers threaded back into your hair as his hand gently cupped you face. He kissed you softly, his tongue rolled against yours. He'd stopped thrusting completely, content to just stay sheathed completely in your warmth. He kissed you gently, slowly, throughly for a long time before slowly beginning to thrust inside you again. This time his thrusts were shallow and rhythmic. He trailed his flesh hand down from your face, skimming his finger tips lightly over your nipple before slipping them between your folds and circling your clit. You moaned into his mouth as another orgasm began to build inside you. He stopped kissing you to catch his breath but kept his mouth hovering over yours. As you both neared climax, you moaned in unison. He pressed kisses to you lips, face and every bit of skin he could reach. He groaned deeply as he came. He continued to rub you clit until you came long and hard around his softening length. You both stopped dead when you heard a noise in the hallway. You tried to slow your breathing right down as Sam knocked on the door. "Hey Y/N, when you're done doing laundry, Rhodes needs to talk to you." As Sam spoke both of you stayed as still as possible. "Ok Sam. I'll be right there." You let out a sigh of relief as Sam's shadow moved under the door. You press a small triumphant kiss to Bucky's lips as he smiled. "Oh and Y/N? Tell 'Laundry' Rhodes wants to speak to him too." Bucky hung his head as he realized he was never going to hear the end of this. You laughed as you jumped down to pick up your discarded clothes. "Hey Buck, you didn't used to believe that shit about women dressing modestly did you?" He chuckled as he put his sweatpants on. "No. I just figured since we usually only hook up when we're pissed off. I better keep you angry." You finished fixing your clothes back in place. "Maybe next time you want to hook up, you could use a more conventional method like buying me coffee?" He half smiled at you. "Like a date?" You wrapped your arms around his neck. "Exactly. You got a problem with that?" You sassed. He wrapped his arms around your waist holding you close. "No, ma'am." He beamed at you, leaning in. Before his lips could meet yours Sam banged on the door again. "Hey Laundry, don't even think about putting another load in, we've got to go." Bucky slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I hate him." You opened the door in time to catch Sam laughing loudly as he walked away.


End file.
